This invention relates to an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved cowling construction for the power head of such a motor.
Frequently, outboard motors are employed as auxiliary power units for sailboats. In many such installations, particularly with larger sailing craft, the outboard motor is carried by the stern of the sailing vessel at a level considerably lower than the rear deck. As a result, in order to pull the recoil starter associated with conventional outboard motors, the operator must pull the starting rope at an angle to that for which it is normally designed. That is, most outboard motors employ a recoil starter in which the starting rope is pulled in a substantially horizontal direction. However, when the outboard motor is used as an auxiliary power unit for a sailing vessel, the starting rope must be pulled at an upwardly inclined angle due to the lower positioning of the motor relative to the rear deck on which the operator is positioned. As a result, it is more difficult to pull the starting rope and starting difficulties can well be encountered.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved starting arrangement for outboard motors rendering them more adaptable to use as auxiliary power units on sailboats.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved cowling unit for an outboard motor that facilitates starting when associated as a power unit for a sailing vessel.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an improved cowling unit for an outboard motor that facilitates starting when used as an auxiliary power unit, which offers an instrument panel and which also facilitates servicing of the motor.
One of the prime difficulties in the design of outboard motors is silencing. Since the power unit is positioned above the water level and in close proximity to the operator, noise can well be a problem. It has been conventional practice to enclose the power head within an outer cowling so as to, among other things, minimize the transmission of noise. The outer cowling associated with most outboard motors includes an upper cover and lower tray. Heretofore, it has been the practice to form at least the lower tray from metal so as to insure good sealing between the upper housing and the tray. Although the use of plastic such as synthetic resins can significantly improve silencing, such materials have not heretofore been used for the lower tray because of the difficulties of insuring good sealing, particularly when the material properties change with age.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved outer cowling for an outboard motor.
It is another object of this invention to provide an outer cowling for an outboard motor that may be formed from synthetic resin and which will insure good sealing throughout the life of the unit.